I've Moved On and So Should You
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: Austin writes Ally a song to apologize to her and to get her back, but it might be too late when Ally's already changed and found another guy. Sequel to Never Trust.


**AN: Hey, so I decided to continue it after reading your reviews. :) Even though it's a sequel, it's the kind where it's fine if you hadn't read the previous one, just to let you know. I decided to follow the same format from the other story to keep it continuous. **

**Thank you to all the readers and reviewers from the first story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A. Please review after you read!**

* * *

_The next morning..._

Ally's alarm clock rang endlessly, signaling the start of a new day. Groaning, she lifted a weary hand to turn it off. The noise still continued to ring inside of her mind though, and she couldn't make it leave. Ally turned over in bed and forcefully pressed her pillow over her head, trying to shut out the relentless noise. It didn't work.

Giving up, she sat up in bed, still holding onto the pillow which was soaking wet. It was then that she remembered why she had cried so many tears the previous night. Austin had disappointed her, even after he promised to never leave her. It hurt her even more when she remembered the reason why. He abandoned her for another girl. How could someone be so heartless?

Ally wanted to start crying again, but she found that she couldn't. She had cried for so many hours last night that there weren't any new tears left. She hated that the previous night had to happen. She felt the urge to scream in frustration and agony as loud as she could but realized that she didn't have the strength to do it. Her voice was too weak after yesterday. She'd never felt more miserable before in her life.

Just then, she heard a knock on her bedroom door followed by the sound of her dad's voice. "Hey Sweetie, I just came home from my trip earlier this morning. Trish had called and told me that something's wrong. Can I come in?" he asked through the closed door.

"Yeah," she replied sniffling with a broken voice as she sat up on her bed.

Her father came into the room holding a cup of tea and sat beside her. Right away, he noticed something different about his daughter. He'd never seen her look so troubled before in all the years he'd known her. It grieved him to see her like that; usually she was such a cheerful girl.

"When I was at the kitchen, I made you some tea," he said, handing her the warm cup of the steaming beverage. She nodded in thanks to her dad as she held it and took a sip. "Now darling, Trish told me that you weren't feeling well. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, Ally," he told her as he glanced at the hurting expression on her face. "Do you want to tell me what's on your mind?"

She looked at her dad's caring eyes and decided to tell him everything. She poured her heart out while she explained to him that Austin had promised never to leave her on the day they first met and that she found out he was cheating on her with some other girl. Tears fell down her face as she told her dad that Austin came to the house yesterday night to tell her that he was moving away in a few days. He was just abandoning Ally even after he promised. Austin had also come by to tell Ally that he wanted to end their relationship like he should have done before. It hurt Ally to think about the fact that Austin had the nerve to date another girl at the same time behind her back.

She couldn't believe how stupid she was to ever trust him at all. Ally continued to cry as she hid her face behind her dad's shoulder.

* * *

_The next day..._

Trish and Dez sat on the couches in Trish's living room while they tried to convince Ally to forget about Austin.

"He's not the right guy for you, Ally," Trish told the heartbroken girl sitting across from her. "I think he was just using you for fame the entire time."

Dez nodded in agreement. "I tried to talk to Austin earlier, but he wouldn't answer the door to his house. Ally, I really think you should move on. It's probably the best option," he told her.

Ally thought deeply over what her friends were saying. Dez and Trish continued to convince Ally until the sun went down and Dez went home. Ally stayed at Trish's house for a sleepover since Mr. Dawson was going away for another trip and Trish didn't want her friend to be alone at the house again.

Before Ally fell asleep that night, she made her decision to forget about Austin.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Austin sauntered slowly down the sidewalk carrying the book that Ally had given him as a present a long time ago. He realized that what he did was wrong and felt so guilty for betraying Ally that he wanted to apologize. He broke up with his other girlfriend earlier in the morning since it was the right thing to do and also because he was going to move away to California on this day. His family had to move since his parents were going to work over there. As he continued to approach Ally's house, his mind raced with all the things he needed to say to Ally in order to convince her that he was sorry and that he wanted her back. When Austin finally reached Ally's house, he knocked on the door and waited.

There was no answer.

He tried ringing the doorbell several times and waited some more.

Again, there was no reply.

Austin didn't want to give up and leave since it was his last chance to see her in a while. The time for his family to drive to the airport in the afternoon was getting closer and closer. He needed to see her before he left.

He sat down on the steps leading up to the porch of Ally's house, hoping that Ally would come home before he had to go. Austin waited for about an hour until he grew restless with every passing minute. He started to think that all of this was a bad idea, but he was determined to stay there and wait for Ally for as long as he could. Austin checked his watch anxiously. He didn't know if he could make it in time to see her, so he came up with an idea as he opened his songbook filled with nothing but empty pages. He knew he wasn't that great at writing songs, but he thought he'd give it a try. He had to convince Ally that he actually still needed her and that he was still in love with her. Ally still hadn't come home after several more hours, but he managed to scribble out his feelings toward her in a song. He didn't know if she would like it or not, but he tried his best to write something that Ally would love.

While he was writing out the last line of his song, he heard a car on the street honk right in front of him. He looked up to see who it was after being absorbed in his work for such a long time. It turned out that it was his parents' van.

"Hey there, son! It's time to drive over to the airport right now, or else we'll miss our flight," Austin's dad called over to Austin who was still sitting on Ally's porch.

"I don't want to be late," said his mom.

Austin's heart sank. That meant that he couldn't see Ally to apologize to her before leaving to go all the way across the country. With a heavy heart, he left his book in Ally's mailbox and got into the car.

* * *

_Later that evening..._

Ally went home from staying at Trish's house for most of the day. Before she walked through the door, she opened her mailbox and found a bunch of envelopes, advertisements, and bills. The one thing that surprised her though was finding the object that she remembered giving Austin a long time ago. His very own songbook.

Slightly confused, she furrowed her eyebrows and took it inside. She was once again the only one at her house that night since her dad was still away. Pacing around in the living room, she flipped through the book's pages. All of them remained blank except for a single page. She stood still as she glanced at what was written in the book. There was a small note followed by many stanzas that made up a song.

_Dear Ally,_

_I feel really sorry for cheating on you and for only using you to help myself get famous for such a long time. I'm sorry for breaking my promises to you, and I really want you back. I promise that I'll try to visit you next summer. I wrote this song for you. I hope you forgive me._

_Sincerely,_

_Austin M._

…

_You're the beat to my heart_

_I'm the singer, you're the writer_

_I need you to complete me_

_You're the rainfall to my fire_

_You tie everything together like the laces in my sneakers_

_You're the music to my video_

_Like the double to my take_

_When I fall, you're like a safety net_

_And I don't want to lose you yet_

_Losing you is what I fear_

_Even more than umbrellas_

_You're the lyrics to my soul_

_Your hair flows like a river_

_I'm the paint and you're the picture_

_I'd take you to an orchard _

_With the scent of orange trees_

_If we were a piano, you'd be the keys_

_I love when you're climbing rope or washing the windows or drying your hands_

_You're the summer breeze to my palm trees_

_You're the shore to my sand_

_You're the waves in my ocean_

_I like holding your hand_

_My love is an overflowing fountain_

_You're the sun and I'm the moon_

_We'll rule the universe together_

_I promise you it'll be gallifrax_

_You're the alphabet to my _

_Soup soup soup soup soup soup soup_

_You're the drumsticks to my cymbals_

_Gentle as the winter snowflakes_

_The Ally to my gator_

_You're the 3D to my glasses_

_I'll sing for you forever_

_You're the clouds to my sky_

_Fluffy, soft, and wonderful_

_You're beautiful to me_

_Like the red leaves during autumn_

_You're the syrup to my pancakes_

_I want to bake you apple pie_

_You're the key to my board_

_I'm the dj, you're the dancer_

_You're the track and I'm the field_

_You're the pickles, I'm the goose_

_The super to my sonic boom_

_You're way better than cheerleaders_

_You're the clarinet to my golf_

_The sunlight to the flowers_

_You're the water to my fall_

_Sweeter than blueberries_

_You're the rattle to my snake_

_I'm the earth and you're the quake_

_You're the star to my night_

_I want to fly a kite_

_At the park, higher than the trees_

_Your love is sweeter than jellybeans_

_I'm the fire, you're the fighter_

_Creative as the writer_

_You mean so much to me_

_You're the rainbow to my coloring book_

_You're the teddy, I'm the bear_

_When I'm with you I feel free_

_Like a thousand butterflies dancing in the air_

_You were with me from the beginning_

_And I'll be with you till the end_

_When I feel cloudy, you're still sunny_

_You're the candle to my light_

_You're the daydream to my mornings_

_I'm sorry that we had to fight_

Ally paused after reading it, not knowing what to feel. Dazed, she slowly sat down on the couch and set the book on one of the cushions beside her. All of the words that Dez and Trish had told her the previous day echoed in her mind. Most of all, her mind was immersed with the decision she had made to forget about Austin.

* * *

_Months later..._

Austin crumpled up yet another failure of a song as he sat at his piano which was covered with messy pieces of paper. He realized that his career was at a downfall as he strained himself to write his own songs but failed miserably. He wished so much that Ally could be there with him. He hadn't heard from Ally at all ever since he left, and she didn't even call or text him. Austin felt like she was completely ignoring him.

Meanwhile in Florida, Ally sat on the bleachers at the school gym during a basketball game. She was sitting off to the side, apart from anyone she knew. In spite of the game's excitement, she found herself feeling lonely. Ally recalled the times when she came to watch Austin play during the basketball games, and it hurt her to think about those distant memories. She pushed those thoughts away and managed to enjoy the rest of the game until it was over though.

When it ended, the people stood up and began to file out of the gym doors. Ally started to make her way over to the exit as well. Before she could move too far away from the bleachers, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there," said a guy in a basketball uniform as Ally turned around. She looked up at his gentle eyes while he gave her a small smile.

"Well, hi," she softly replied back, grinning.

"I'm Garrett," he introduced. "I was in Calculus with you last year."

"Oh yeah, I remember you!" she recalled. "My name's Ally," she told him as she admired his short, dark hair.

"Well Ally, want to go out sometime?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sounds great," Ally replied grinning, without a second thought.

* * *

_During the next summer..._

Austin walked fast with his hands in his pockets, heading in the direction of Ally's house just like he'd done a year ago. The evening was dark, and he followed the glow of the lamp posts and street lights while he went along the sidewalk. His parents had decided to come back to Miami for a few days of vacation, and he quickly took that opportunity to visit Ally again. He'd thought of bringing some flowers to her, but the nearby mall was already closed for the night. He knew how much Ally loved flowers.

Austin finally got up to the porch and rang the doorbell. He hoped that Ally was at home that night. It took about a minute, but the door opened at last. He didn't see Ally though. The person standing in front of him was a guy who was slightly taller than himself.

"Hi, who are you..?" Austin asked, confused.

"The name's Garrett," said the guy standing at the door. "What did you want?"

Austin furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I was just wondering if Al-"

"Hey, who's at the door?" came a new voice from inside the house. Ally stopped in shock when she approached the doorway and saw Austin's face. "Oh...Austin...Hi..."

"Ally, who is this guy?" Austin motioned over to the one she was standing next to at the door.

She couldn't help but notice Austin's disheartened expression in his eyes. "Well, he's my-"

"I'm Ally's boyfriend," Garrett said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer toward himself.

"What? But I came back for you, Ally," frowned Austin in disappointment. He felt his heart beating harder as he felt some frustration and anger build up inside of his chest.

Ally glanced at Austin's eyes and then up at Garrett who was still holding onto her. "I'm sorry, Austin. It's too late," she stated. "_I've moved on and so should you._"

Those few words were enough to break Austin's heart. It was the exact same thing he'd said to Ally last summer when he broke up with her that one rainy night.

"I told you I'd wait for you!" Austin yelled, exasperated. He couldn't believe that after one year of always hoping to see Ally again, she didn't want to see him back. He'd said that he would visit her as soon as he could the next summer. Now that it was summertime again, he thought she'd give him another chance. He felt even more horrible than he did the last time he was at Ally's door. Austin turned away and ran. He ran as far as he could away from Ally's house feeling heartbroken.

Later that evening, Ally sat close to her boyfriend on the couch as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The only lights in the living room came from the flickers of the movie they were watching and from the fireplace next to the couch. Beside her, she found Austin's songbook that she had left there a long time ago among the couch cushions. She fingered the book lightly for a moment, thinking about all the things that happened earlier. She couldn't find an ounce of sympathy for Austin at all. It was too late for him to apologize.

Ally turned to look at the embers in the nearby fireplace and sighed. With one small toss, she watched as the book grew engulfed in flames.

As she sat with her boyfriend, she felt no regret for Austin.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! :) And yeah, I did write the song myself. It was based on "It's Me, It's You" from the A&A soundtrack and also the song that Robbie sings to Cat in Victorious. I just had to look up a bunch of compound words and opposites, and I had to think of a lot of things that go together. :P So yeah, please review and tell me what you think about the story! **

**- CDCTheRandomWizard23**


End file.
